The Blonde Banker
by TwisterBlade77
Summary: I can't really write a good summary because it would give away the whole story -.- It contains Seb/John Seb/Jim and Sherlock/John and some past Sherlock/Seb . It's rated M for later chapters. And I know it says he's a banker but it's not Sebastian Wilkes it's Moran. That's all hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock BBC, the characters, etc. (Because if I did it would suck arse and have no viewers whatsoever.**

**Author's notes: Hey! This is one of my first stories I'm really intent on finishing (my other story I'm not sure if I will or not "^.^). So please review and if you like it favourite. Thank you~**

**Rated M for later chapters~**

_Chapter 1_

_John's POV_

_The meeting_

"S-Sherlock?..." John stuttered questioningly. Sherlock just stared forward at the blonde man in front of him an expression of confusion and shock that only John could see flicker across his face before all emotion was glazed over. "Here you are Mr. Watson." the banker said in a low voice as he slid him a wad of cash through the hole in the cashier's window. John thought he saw the faintest hint of a smirk flash across the bankers face as he slid him the cash. He shrugged it off and took the cash quickly pocketing it. Suddenly Sherlock's phone beeped and he fished it out of his pocket and checked it. "Come along Watson, we have to sort out another boring case for Lestrade. He made it seem pretty important so I'm hoping it's at least a 7." he announced hurriedly and turned just enough to glare at the blonde banker before gritting his teeth, thrusting his hands in his pockets, and walking out the door. "Ha ha sorry about him, thank you!" John said apologetically smiling and turned to go out as well. The man just watched them leave putting his chin on his hands in a thinking position and smiling evilly.

"The butler." Sherlock said completely unfazed. "The butler?!" Lestrade questioned. "Yes, the butler. He poisoned her by the looks of it." "Oh come on! That's stupid! Why would he poison her? I think you've been watching too many episodes of Criminal Minds to think up something like that freak." Donovan sneered. "Criminal...Minds? You can watch criminals minds on the telly? Like their brain waves or what?..." Sherlock asked her momentarily confused. "Wha...You are such a freak!" she said disgusted "...anyways, he forgot to dispose of the tea in the kitchen. I examined it and it had a great dosage of arsenic in it. All he was trying to do was kill her quickly and grab some of her treasures. The idiot didn't even try to make it look like an accident! He's probably left fingerprints everywhere. Examine them and you will have caught your criminal." he said. Then turning to John he added "What a boring case hmm?" John just stared ahead a vacant expression on his face. "John...? Watson!" Sherlock snapped. When he heard his last name being called he stopped staring off into space and looked at Sherlock. "Uh sorry what is it Sherlock?" he asked. "Nevermind. You are clearly preoccupied." he snorted. It was true, John had been thinking about Sherlock and that banker's reaction to each other...like they had both known the other for a long time but hadn't met again until today. He tried questioning Sherlock on the cab ride here but Sherlock carefully avoided them and steered to different topics. "I'm sorry Sherlock I was just thinking-" he started but Sherlock cut him off "I could tell." and before anything else could be said on the matter he put up his hand in a waving motion and turned to leave "Laterz!" he called after them. John quickly followed waving bye to the rest of the Scotland Yard. They looked after them exchanging confused glances. "Gay bastards." Anderson huffed. John caught up with Sherlock as he was getting in a cab and quickly jumped in as well. He put on his seatbelt, ignoring sherlocks lack of one as well as lack of safety, and looked at him. He was staring out the window in an attempt to discourage John from asking questions. The cab started up and Sherlock said "221B Baker street" in a barely audible whisper. The cab driver heard him and began to speed towards their destination. There were a couple of minutes of awkward silence before anyone said anything. "So...Sherlock." John started before Sherlock cut in "John, I have no desire to talk about...'him'." "Oh come on Sherlock! You obviously know him! You need to tell me." John said turning to him. "No." he said simply and looked back out the window. John gave up and stared out his window too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock BBC, the characters, etc. (Because if I did it would suck arse and have no viewers whatsoever.)**

**Author's notes: Hey people! I tried Moonlitsun's advice and tried to put spaces whenever they talked and stuff (btw thank you for reviewing it~) I'm no good at indenting sorry '^^**

**Anyway's, the only thing I think in this chapter that's bad would be the sucky dream John has "-.- it really doesn't explain why he likes Sebastian so much...But we can get over it and just focus on how I finally got around to uploading a new chapter YAY! :D**

**Warnings- Sooo..I forgot about cussing "^^ yeah there's a bit of foul language in this Fic so if you don't like it I'm sorry, pretend it's not there...(I don't cuss in real life...but it happens every time I write （−＿−；****) )**

**Rated M for later chapters~**

**I love reviews guys, and I love constructive criticism better. If you want me to get better /PLEASE/ review! (And you know...fav and stuff if you want... d(^_^o) )**

_Chapter 2_

_John's POV_

When they finally arrived at 221B Baker Street Sherlock was out the cab and opening the apartment door in an instant leaving John to pay for the cab.

He smiled and handed him the money and turned to walk into the apartment as well when he noticed a card sticking out of his pocket.

"What the..." he said confused. He hadn't put it there, so who did? He picked it carefully out of his pocket and read it "Sebastian Moran, call me when you get the chance~" was written on it. When he turned it around on the back was a phone number.

He blinked, confused, and blushed a little. Sebastian Moran must have been the banker Sherlock acted so coldly towards. He wasn't bad looking fit and all...he had no idea why he was flirting with him of all people.

"I'm not gay." he reminded himself and crumpled the paper up and shoved it in his pocket. Then he walked over to the door and walked in.

He closed the door behind him and walked up the stairs to his (and Sherlock's) flat.

Sherlock was sitting in his chair, his hands in a praying position, thinking. When John walked in he cracked one eye open analyzing him. John turned and headed for the kitchen to avoid Sherlock's scrutinizing glare.

"John-" Sherlock started ready to give a thorough deduction when John cut in changing the subject

"Sherlock what have I told you about spiking my tea?!" he asked annoyed

"It was an experiment John! And I knew you wouldn't take it willingly so I thought..." Sherlock trailed off.

"You thought wrong Sherlock." John sighed. Sherlock grabbed his violin, obviously angered by John's remark, and started playing the theme from "Phantom of the Opera".

"At least that kept him from asking questions." John thought as he made himself some more tea.

"Sherlock!" John yelled out.

"John...HELP!" he yelled through the thick mist. John ran through the mist seeing forest appear up ahead.

He ran in and looked hurriedly around. There was a bloodcurdling scream and John's face fell.

He wobbled a bit and walked towards the chilling sound fearing the worst.

He saw Sherlock standing over Sebastian with a knife in his hands. He looked up at John with an expression John had never seen before. His eyes were wide but had a sort of rage in them that gave John the chills, he had a wide smile on his face and his whole body was shaking.

"S-Sherlock...you didn't...he's not, dead, is...he?" John asked scared his voice trembling. Sherlock looked up at him and his smile lowered.

"Yes. He's dead." Sherlock's voice sounded rough. "And I swear if you fucking run your mouth I will kill you too." he said roughly and stepped over Sebastian's body towards John.

"Sherlock stop you don't know what you're saying!" John yelled eyes widening as he stepped back.

"I know exactly what I'm saying you stupid git!" Sherlock said getting even madder.

"Why'd you kill him?! What's wrong with you!" John screamed tripping and falling down. It was all going to be over in a couple of seconds he thought.

"That little bastard is dead because he made my life a living hell! Him and my fucking parents! There's nothing wrong with me!" Sherlock snapped and lunged for John.

He rolled out of the way and scrambled up. Sherlock fell flat on the floor and tried to stand back up as John ran over to Sebastian.

"Sebastian I'm sorry. I didn't want any of this to happen...I love you." he said and started crying over his body.

That stopped Sherlock dead in his tracks "You loved that...'thing'?! You just met him this morning!" Sherlock yelled.

"He gave me his number I was going to call him! I thought I loved you but let's face it, you're a psychopath!" John screamed back at him not bothering to turn around.

"I was going to see if I could work something out but I don't know anymore! I liked him...WHY DO YOU ALWAYS MAKE EVERYTHING SO DIFFICULT SHERLOCK?! I HATE YOU!" John burst out.

Sherlock ran at him and stabbed him in the heart. John screamed and fell to the forest floor.

"Wake up." Sherlock said and John wondered what he was talking about.

"You stabbed me how can I wake up?! I'm not even asleep!" he yelled and clasped his stomach screaming again as he stabbed him again.

"WAKE UP!" he yelled over and over as he repeatedly stabbed him. There was a flash of light and John jerked up head-butting someone with curly hair in front of him and opened his eyes.

Sherlock was rubbing his head and looking at him eyes wide. John was panicking so bad he immediately threw a punch, which Sherlock dodged, and tackled him making the both of them fall onto the hard floor.

Mrs. Hudson chose that moment to fling open the door and yell, "What's going on up here?!" when she saw John on top of Sherlock mid-punch.

John finally snapped out of it and blinking looked down at Sherlock. He had a black eye and scared slightly confused look on his face along with a touch of rage.

"Watson...please get off." he said annoyed and John complied. Sherlock lifted himself off the ground and dusted himself off.

"Mrs. Hudson we're fine you can go back to sleep if you want."

Sherlock smiled and she yawned "Ok I guess." and closed the door.

"Now," he said as calmly as he could turning to John "What, the hell, was that all about?"

"Sherlock I'm sorry. I had a nightmare." he apologized pushing himself up off the floor.

"Hmm..well that's odd. Having a nightmare about me killing you? I had no idea you hated me so much either to scream it out like that." Sherlock said softly.

"No Sherlock its not like that I don't know why I had that dream but I swear I don't hate you!" John said eyes full of hurt.

"But your subconscious controls your dreams, you must of had a reason for dreaming of me killing you." Sherlock thought to himself.

"I believe you John." Sherlock said.

"I'm sorry Sherlock for waking you up, and giving you a black eye." John said.

"It's ok." Sherlock said "Go back to sleep, and try to have good dreams this time!" he put on a fake smile and walked out the door.

John crawled back into bed and thought everything over before finally falling asleep.

Sherlock on the other hand went back to the couch and flopped down on his back. He knew he heard John say a name while he was thrashing around but it was so muffled he couldn't understand it.

John dreamed that he, Sherlock, killed someone, someone John said he had feelings towards, more than he had feelings for Sherlock.

That one was a shock though, as he didn't know John held such feelings for him. But if he liked this other person more than Sherlock himself his feelings must not have been that strong for him.

Though he heard only bits of it and screams in between he knew that much. More than likely a girl but to be certain he would have to question John.

He would properly deduce John in the morning to figure out the identity of the mysterious person. He laid there and thought for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own nothin' I don't profit from nothin' -.-**

******Author's notes- You better get some water and sugar because life has a whole lot of lemons coming your way Mr. Holmes. :**

******Warning's: Stalking, Clumsiness, Karma, and a very happy army doctor (to Sherlocks agitation of course.)**

**I love reviews guys! They make me a better writer! I also love favs and follows ;D**

_Chapter 3_

_John's POV_

"Good morning Watson." Sherlock said as he heard John come into the living room.

"*yawn* What? Oh, yeah, good morning I guess." John said sleepily.

He had dark circles under his eyes so it was apparent he hadn't slept well the rest of the night, probably more nightmares.

He walked over to the tea pot and grabbed a cup momentarily sniffing it and checking for any acidic substance that might be in it. Then he went over to the table, sat down his cup, and pulled his chair out and sat down opening his laptop.

He still had on his clothes from yesterday so he hadn't took a shower this morning.

He looked him up and down and saw a little corner of a piece of paper poking out of his pocket.

It was crumpled up so it wouldn't be easy to grab.

"John you really should go bathe. You're starting to stink up the whole flat." Sherlock sniffed disdainfully.

"Way to be blunt about it Sherlock. I'll go wash off in a minute." John said mildly still staring at the screen.

He was looking up "Google" in the address bar though his computer was dragging very slowly.

As it got on the screen he had only a second to type in the letter "S" before Sherlock jumped to his feet and strode over to the computer screen and stood behind John staring at the screen.

"Ahem." John grunted "What do you want?"

"Doesn't want to be watched, signs he's being secretive as he never keeps anything he does on the computer private. He typed in "S", what could that stand for...a certain thing, a place, someone." Sherlock thought over in his head as he examined John's behavior.

John sighed and clicked off the Internet page and shut down his laptop "Fine, I'll go take a shower!" he grumbled and walked over and up the stairs.

Sherlock watched him go and didn't move until he heard the bathroom door shut.

He flopped down on the computer and started searching through his history. The search didn't reveal anything worthwhile so Sherlock stood up and silently began to ascend the stairs.

He pushed himself up against the bathroom door and he could hear the shower running and an indistinct humming from John.

He carefully turned the lock and pushed the door open a little ,thanking whatever forces kept the door from creaking, and peeked in.

John's clothes were laying pretty far away from the door near the toilet. He cursed silently to himself as he reached his long arm to grab at the piece of paper John had carelessly forgot to take out of his pocket.

He was almost touching it and willed himself to reach a little farther when the water abruptly stopped.

He quickly withdrew his hand scraping it on the door and shut it as the shower curtains slid open. He pressed his back up on the door and scrambled to get down the stairs as quietly as he could.

Halfway down the stairs his blue robe caught on a nail that was sticking up crooked in the stairs and he tripped down the stairs landing on his face with a piece of the robe still caught in the nail.

He lifted himself up and sighed, he hadn't managed to break his nose, which was good considering his high percentage of bad luck this morning.

Then he saw blood drip onto the floor. "Karma's a bitch." he said agitated.

He stood up and brushed himself off then grabbed the piece of his robe that had caught on the nail and went to the kitchen to try to bandage himself up.

As John got out of the shower and put on his clothes and troweled his hair dry he grabbed the wadded up piece of paper and looked at it again.

He would try calling him today if he could work up the nerve he guessed and stuck it in his pocket as he untucked his sweater.

He threw his dirty clothes in the pile of clothes Sherlock was SUPPOSED to have taken to the laundry mat but it seemed John would have to do that task too.

He walked downstairs and said "Hey Sherlock I-" before he caught sight of him. He snickered a little before it turned into a full on laugh.

"HAHAHA Sherlock...what happened to you?!" he laughed tears coming to his eyes. Sherlock was sitting on his chair an ice pack held on his right cheek, a bandaged hand, a shredded bathrobe, a bloody nose, and a swollen left eye.

"You look like you've been attacked by a herd of buffalo!" John started cracking up again.

"If I was attacked by buffalo, which by the way would mean a stampede and would amount to hundreds of them, I would be stomped to death not looking like this." Sherlock said annoyed.

"Alright sheesh you sure are angry this morning." John finally stopped laughing as he pulled on his jacket.

"And you on the other hand seem to be impeccably perky, where might you be going." Sherlock said in the same tone.

"Hopefully to meet someone." John said blushing a little and looking towards the door.

"Alright well I won't stop you." Sherlock said unenthusiastically and John continued out the door.

John got into the taxi and let it speed towards the phone booth looking back to make sure Sherlock wasn't following him.

He had dropped and broken his phone a couple days ago so he had to rely on pay-phones and phone booths until he could get his replacement in the mail.

And he certainly didn't want to use a phone booth too near the flat in case Sherlock overheard...though if he really wanted to know he could always have Mycroft tap into the London phone system and listen to his conversation.

He sighed, he would just try to get through the conversation fast.

Back at the flat Sherlock had already identified John's blushing, casual wear, and same small piece of paper in his pocket as him going to go to the nearest phone booth to talk to whoever it was he liked and hope he could make it a date. He guessed the paper was the persons phone number.

"All the more reason to get it though!" He thought as he quickly got dressed and slung on his coat and scarf.

He peered out the door to make sure John and his cab were far away before he stepped out and hailed his own cab.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Nothing is mine except for crappy plot line~**

**Author's notes- The first chapter seemed too boring and uneventful **

**So I added on Sherlock's POV since theres not much of that~**

**Warnings - Stalking, hobos, phone calls, and Gay dates**

**Review? They make me a better author and motivate me to actually post stuff -.-" And fav/follow as well if you want~ σ(^_^;)**

Chapter 4

John/Sherlock's POV

*Ring Ring Ring* the phone rang three times and John was starting to get nervous and was just about to hang up when a voice on the other end answered.

"Hello?" a low rough voice asked.

"Oh...um, hi! Is this Sebastian...Moran?" John asked awkwardly.

"Yeah that's me." he said.

"Well, this is...me. I mean, John you know...from the bank?" he asked.

There was a pause then "Oh yeah, you're that cute one I met yesterday! You must have found my number I left you." he said his voice instantly brightening.

"Heh heh yeah that's me." John said rubbing his neck, he could already feel the sweat and it felt really stuffy in the phone booth.

"So you must have had some reason for calling me John?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, I was just wondering...if some time we could, I don't know..." He trailed off uncertainly.

"Hmm...seems to me John. That you are asking me out!" you could actually hear the smirk as he laughed out the reply.

"Oh no its not that...well uh I guess it kinda is-" he broke off as he thought he saw a long dark coat flickering through the crowd. Or was that a hallucination?

Did he just see a long blue scarf waving in the wind? He had to hurry this conversation up, he really didn't want Sherlock to find out about this little chat and bust in and ruin everything.

"Yeah...I want to go on a date with you." he admitted a little hesitantly.

"Ok! We can do it tonight at 5:30. Good for you?" Sebastian said brightly.

"Yeah ok!" John said quickly.

"Angelo's sound good? I've heard it's a good restaurant but I've never eaten there before." Sebastian asked. John silently cursed to himself.

"Yeah that's good I'll be there at 5:30." John said.

"Ok see you there!" Sebastian said and hung up.

He put the phone up, opened the door of the phone booth, and stepped into the cool air. He tried to calm himself down as he hailed a cab and checked his watch as he sat down and shut the door.

It was 5:00 he had 30 minutes to be there. He guessed he would just go and wait after all better to be early than late!

The cab stopped outside the restaurant and John got out and handed the cabbie his money then zipped his jacket up. It had gotten quite cold and the temperature was dropping constantly, a sure sign of a fast approaching winter.

He checked his watch again. 5:10, he was still 20 minutes early. He looked around at all the people and caught sight of something navy blue. He was instantly alert, he looked again and noticed it was just someone's tie.

"Now I'm just paranoid." John grumbled to himself. He did have a good reason for being so as he was so close to his and Sherlock's flat, and an observant man like Sherlock would clearly see him there.

He decided he should just go inside and headed towards the door.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'~*TB77*~'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Meanwhile, Sherlock had lost the cab and was walking around the phone booth John had been in looking for clues to his whereabouts.

He knew John had seen him through the crowd so he had ducked into an alleyway and was engaged in a brawl between three brutes.

By the time he had finished with them John was gone.

"He must've gotten a cab...and went somewhere. But where?" Sherlock was analysing the whole place and couldn't find anything to go on.

He would have to do the one thing he hated more than anything in the world, ask one of those boring, normal, people if they had seen where John had went.

Everyone seemed to be walking around hurriedly so they couldn't have possibly took time to see him.

He looked to his right and saw an old grungy looking man sitting on a bench. He was obviously homeless and had been in a number of street fights judging by his scars.

With a little hesitation Sherlock switched on his "normal" face and strode over to the man.

"Hi!" Sherlock said brightly smiling at the man. The man looked up at him and grunted as if in a greeting.

"Umm..would you care to tell me if uh...you've seen a short blonde man with a jacket and striped sweater on get into a cab over here?" He was doing great with his acting today.

"Yeah." he huffed and there was a couple of seconds of silence before Sherlock replied "Uhhh...could you tell me which way he went?"

"Yeah I'll tell ya," the man wheezed "If ya gimme somethin' in return that is." he grinned showing his grimy yellowed teeth.

Now Sherlock frowned a little, "Uh, what would you like?" he asked.

"Sex, money, food, a home. You name it. But I'd like that warm scarf ya got 'round your neck right now, I'm freezin'!" he chuckled.

"Well at least he didn't try anything, that wouldn't have resulted well." Sherlock thought to himself.

"Oh, yeah sure!" he said and handed him his scarf. "He went towards Baker street that-away." he said and pointed ahead.

"Thanks." he mumbled and walked quickly back towards Baker St.

"Why would he be going back to the flat? Did his date dump him? Ugh, Now I have to get a new scarf. Can't believe he tricked me!" Sherlock grumbled angrily as he walked.


End file.
